gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 ［Advanced Hazel］
The RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 Hazel is a mobile Suit from the Gundam Universal Century timeline. Appearing in the Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans manga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 Hazel is the remodeled RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 [Hazel II], with leg enhancement parts and a multi weapon latch installed to match its specifications to those of the RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 [Hazel Custom]. A high-performance optical sensor unit like that of the RGM-79SR GM Sniper III has been added to its head, and supplemental thruster units to the soles of its feet. The movable booster pod on its enhancement backpack has also been replaced with a new type, tested on the RMS-117 Galbaldy β, which can be fitted with two shield boosters to increase its performance still further. The enhanced shield booster has ten diffuse beam guns installed on its surface, which increase the mobile suit's defensive capabilities by shooting down missiles and other projectile weapons. However, the shield booster's propellant capacity is reduced accordingly, giving it lower performance as a booster. All the test results of previous option parts were used in the creation of the Advanced Hazel, which could be considered the current "completed form" of the Hazel. Testing of the new booster pod with two shield boosters was originally meant to be conducted with the RMS-117 Galbaldy β High Mobility Type. However, this Galbaldy β was lost when Lt Maxim Gunar defected to the AEUG. The tests were thus performed with the Hazel II, and their results are reflected in the Advanced Hazel. The new booster pod lacks the generator and thruster equipment of the previous version, and consists of little more than latches for the shield boosters and an optional propellant tank, acting as a multi-connector pod. Meanwhile, the sub arm unit was also adopted due to the good results of its testing with the Hazel Custom. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the Earth Federation Forces's Mobile Suits is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power. Because of their low caliber the weapons won't damage a mobile suit's armor by much, though it is still commonly employed as a tactic to keep an enemy mobile suit from getting too close. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*Beam Saber :The standard armament for melee combat for Earth Federation mobile suits is the beam saber. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field and is capable of cutting through any metal alloy. Advanced Hazel mounts one in a recharge rack in the backpack behind the right shoulder. ;*Beam Rifle :Beside from the Machine Gun, Advanced Hazel can also equipped with a Beam Rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. ;*90mm Machine Gun :The Machine Gun is a simple shell-firing machine gun that is based on older technologies, making it a weapon that can be cheaply produced and can be used by just about any mobile suit. The weapon has no where near the power of a beam rifle, thus its attacks can be stopped by a healthy layer of armor. The bullets is stored on magazines that can be replaced when they are used up. ;*Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. A shield can be equipped to either arm of Advanced Hazel in order to increase defense against both beam and physical attacks. Special Equipment & Features ;*Shield Booster/Enhanced Shield Booster :Two Shield Booster are attached with the back of Advanced Hazel, which contains propellant tanks and a single thruster with an output of 22,000 kg. This device is a further evolution of the sturm boosters (a device which contains thrusters for increasing propulsion purposes) used by earlier mobile suits, but unlike its ancestors the shield booster is retained as a shield after its propellant supply is exhausted, rather than being discarded when empty. This device would then be upgraded into the even more powerful Enhanced Shield Booster. History The Advanced Hazel was deployed during the final days of the Gryps Conflict piloted by both Eliard Hunter and Audrey April in pursuit of Carl Matsubara. Variants ;*RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 [Haze'n-thley] Picture Gallery Advanced 01.gif|line art - front view Advanced 02.gif|line art - head unit rx-121-1-subarm.gif|line art - Sub Arm Unit Advanced 03.gif|line art - feet details rx-121-shieldbooster.jpg|Shield booster Advanced hazel shield booster.gif|line art - Shield Booster 無題kk.JPG|Advanced Hazel (top left) as seen on "Zeta Gundam: A New Translation" motion picture Gunpla HGUC RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 Advanced Hazel.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 Hazel (2005): box art HGUC Gundam TR-1 -Advanced Hazel- & Expansion Parts for Gundam TR-6.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 Hazel & Expansion Parts for RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art MG Gundam TR-1 (Advanced Hazel).jpg|1/100 MG RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 Hazel (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art Mixture Hazel.jpeg|1/144 "RX-121-1.5 Gundam TR-1 (Mixture Hazel)" (non-canon) conversion based on 1/144 HGUC RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 Hazel: modeled by Narihito Hasagawa (Dengeki Hobby) Notes and Trivia *The Hazel's name is derived from the character "Hazel" (fictional rabbit character from Watership Down). References Adv-hazel-profile.jpg|Advanced Hazel: mechanical details (from Dengeki Hobby) RX-121-2A.jpeg|Advanced Hazel: information (from Dengeki Hobby) External links *RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 [Advanced Hazel on MAHQ.net]